Susan Saunders/Infantry-Girl
NAME: Susan Saunders /Infantry- Girl/Patriot-Girl KNOWN ALIAS: OCCUPATION: Student CLASSIFICATION: '''Teen/ Sidekick/ Hero/Vigilante '''ABILITIES: Agility, Strength, Speed, Strategic, highly skilled fighter. (Advanced Weaponry) KNOWN RELATIVES: GROUP AFFILIATION: None; Infantry Family, The Runaways, The Outcastes, EDUCATION: College HISTORY: After being experimented on to do the experiment that made Infantry they decided to alter her and give most of Frank’s past memories. Susan would work with Vincent Adonis to and be manipulated into believing she was helping the right side. She would repeat the same things that Infantry did in the first few weeks that he was around, including saving Sarah. After she would destroy the warehouse where Project: Soldier took place. Susan is an altered spitting image of Frank. She is confident, spunky, smart and sarcastic, with a sexy side. She and Frank have some undeniable chemistry. She however is not as much of an expert fighter and is trained by Frank. Wants desperately to be called Arsenal but Frank and others refuse. To most she is known as Infantry-girl, or Commander Girl, ignoring Frank’s request to not call her that. Susan would become a very key role in the Infantry team and would begin to establish herself in another city. At times returning to help Frank out. Susan would eventually begin working closely with the Runaways. A team of sidekicks or apprentices from heroes and vigilante’s. An incident where some of the greatest heroes disappear Emma Elizabeth, Grayson Xanders, Jack West, Nadia DiHanks, and Jennifer Cedina work together to find the person responsible. After saving Earth’s heroes they would team up with this new team to save the planet. After these former “Sidekicks” would work together to form a team of their own. Performing as a covert team that is there to continue the fight. They are called the Runaways. Frank West started out his life normal. Living everyday unaware of the secrets his closest friend Michael was carrying or the idea of meta-humans, He was a very reason/Explanatory guy. There was always an explanation for everything when Alicia would go off on a crazy tangent. He would work with Alicia Hunters closely in the School News Paper. He was very sarcastic but a person who would never shy away from having a good time. Friendly, outgoing, and with strong morality he was born into a family of crime fighters. His father being the well known and legendary Detective James West, would be known for solving some of the most difficult crimes. Detective James West a great caring father, loving husband, and dedicated worker. Frank’s father is an amazing guy a man of few words. You could always count of James West to say something clever, and witty as a comeback. These qualities all inherent in Frank West. Frank and his father among everyone else had a close relationship. Frank would volunteer himself in an experiment that would change his life forever. PROJECT: SOLDIER, a top secret experiment a scientist jump started would be working with Frank months before volunteering himself to test the soldier project. While the project showed promise there were many that saw potential n what was being planned. Funded by Vincent Adonis, the CEO played the experiment close to his chest. The subject was set to be held and tested rigorously his strength, speed, stamina, etc. The goals of the experiment were intended to make a soldier one that was all around unstoppable. After the experiment was a success Frank would come to in a lab. Being set free by the scientist, after an unethical call to make his mind a blank slate. Frank would manage to escape. For months Frank would fight against the criminals of the city. Saving lives, Frank made a name for himself as a vigilante. Saving people and disappearing Infantry would slowly make people aware he was around. Infantry in the early days was avoiding returning home afraid that his family wouldn’t accept him, eventually agents hired by Vincent made Frank feel that as long as he keeps his distance from them they are safe. Vincent despite his involvement in the project was kept in the dark about who the subject was. After the scientist set Frank free refusing to take away Frank’s memories the doctor would be killed by Vincent Adonis and the vigilante would be hunted. The Information for the most part was burned before the doctor’s death to prevent any duplication of the project. While on his own as a vigilante Frank would save people and make an old warehouse his home sleeping there. Michael Daversa and Christina DiBella tried to track him down countless times landing them in dead ends. Alicia Hunters however would help the vigilante and become someone who he confided in. Alicia helping him find leads and in some serious cases she would be the ultimate ally. Alicia Hunters is a girl with a nose for news and journalism, the person that inspired Michael into the role of investigative journalism. Alicia, Michael, Frank and Sajjid are really close friends. Alicia is smart and computer savvy and despite her lack of special abilities she has saved the team and serves as a hub of information in the Warehouse and if she isn’t there she is in the Ledger working on a story. Alicia despite her ties to Michael leaves and works closely with Frank. Alicia prior to Sarah’s first account of Infantry They had been speaking at the time it was not known that it was Frank her high school best friend. Despite her reporter-like charm she decided to not tell anyone of their working together in the middle of the night. Alicia has short blonde hair wears glasses sometimes. She is a girl that knows her way around a computer. Alicia knew Michael. Frank and Sajjid since they were children. Alicia had prior to knowing Michael’s story had believed that there were people with special abilities hiding in plain sight. Alicia has a romantic relationship with Infantry one that is very complex. With the help of Alicia, The vigilante would help Alicia land stories that were a reporters dream and solve various cases. Respecting their friendship she named him Infantry and saw him as friend protecting his secret. Meanwhile Detective West never giving up hope on his son would look and search going so far as to ask The Outsider to help him find Frank or learn what happened to his son. Infantry for years would keep a look out for his father protecting him from the shadows. Infantry would save a girl Sarah DiBella, a cousin to Christina, and friend of Michael’s. After the Infantry’s heroics in the city Michael and Christina would be on the trail of Infantry. Meanwhile Sarah would try to find leads on her own sparking a fire for journalism. Alicia would step back however in helping with the story, due to her past connections to Infantry. Sarah and Michael working on the story for the first time together they would try to learn more about him. Infantry would save Michael and Sarah from agents hired to detain Infantry and that were about to attempt at killing him. Infantry at that moment pieces together the fact that Michael is the Outsider. After discovering his identity Infantry would show up again and encounter with Michael in the same alley where he saved Sarah. After their encounter Michael would pull off the black mask and learn where Frank has been all this time. Infantry clearing up past suspicions that he was not involved in the murders in the lab or the other’s he was wanted for. Learning Vincent Adonis killed the doctor Frank became enraged and would attack him in his mansion taking out security and agents to get to him. Ready to go in for the kill Infantry would choose not to kill him. After Frank would stay in Michael’s garage for a few weeks before hacking into systems to make the warehouse belong to a mystery owner. Frank now owning the warehouse would turn it into a base of operations inventing countless security counter measures and defenses as well as tech and equipment for his crusade. Frank however in secret would work on an underground basement of the warehouse utilizing tunnels in the old abandoned sewer and subway lines. Completing the warehouse to be the ultimate base of operations he would still in trust Alicia to help him. Frank would also stay friends with Michael keeping in touch and helping out in the city as Infantry. Years later someone would begin to follow in Infantry’s footsteps making a repeat of stopping similar crimes and similar incidents with Michael early on as Infantry. Frank would be track down a girl Susan Saunders a subject from the Soldier project one that was working with Vincent Adonis. While working with Vincent Adonis she would have her memories but would have a few issues with her memories overlapping what Infantry’s memories are. She would have an encounter that would set things straight. After being experimented on to do the experiment that made Infantry they decided to alter her and give most of Frank’s past memories. Susan would work with Vincent Adonis to and be manipulated into believing she was helping the right side. She would repeat the same things that Infantry did in the first few weeks that he was around, including saving Sarah. After she would destroy the warehouse where Project: Soldier took place. Susan is an altered spitting image of Frank. She is confident, spunky, smart and sarcastic, with a sexy side. She and Frank have some undeniable chemistry. She however is not as much of an expert fighter and is trained by Frank. Wants desperately to be called Arsenal but Frank and others refuse. To most she is known as Infantry-girl, or Commander girl, ignoring Frank’s request to not call her that. She is around Franks age they both train and spar together Susan however operates moving city to city. Frank has invented and created many gadgets and tech he uses to operate as Infantry. Frank is one of the greatest heroes fighting the good fight alongside, and keeping up with some of the most powerful heroes, standing against some of the most deadliest and challenging threats. Susan has heightened abilities much like Frank but despite not being exactly like him they went through a similar ordeal allowing them to be very similar and to make Frank a better mentor to her. Susan works hard and dedicates most of her time to being a vigilante. She works hard and does all that she can to be a better vigilante. She attends High school and tries to have a semblance of a normal life. Susan has no family left to return to because they all were murdered. She lives in the warehouse with Frank. Susan has no memory of the incident due to being in a coma after the attack. Experimented on she would wake up eventually. Implanted with Frank’s memories after the experiment as a result of the experimentation using Frank’s DNA as a base in the serum. Upon her escape she managed to destroy the lab and kill the scientist something that would haunt her for years to come. Susan would grow curious of her past and know nothing beyond her name even with Frank’s help. Susan would leave to learn more about her past. After doing so she would return and Frank would help put to rest the investigation on her past but then he would work towards finding the murderer and putting to bed her past. VIGILANTE: ' ' ' ' ' ' THE RUNAWAYS A team of sidekicks or apprentices from heroes and vigilante’s. An incident where some of the greatest heroes disappear Emma Elizabeth, Grayson Xanders, Jack West, Nadia DiHanks, and Jennifer Cedina work together to find the person responsible. After saving Earth’s heroes they would team up with this new team to save the planet. After these former “Sidekicks” would work together to form a team of their own. Performing as a covert team that is there to continue the fight. They are called the Runaways. Susan began working with the team later after Jack West and arrived after the incident. She would make appearances frequently to help out the team. ' ' Physical Description: ' ' Height: '''5’9” '''Weight: 175 LBS Eyes: Brown Hair: Black Hair Streaks. Gender: '''Female '''Distinguishing Features: ' ' ' ' FAMILY MEMBER(S): ' ' Frank West/Infantry Frank West is an above average student who volunteered for a series of experiments to make the ultimate soldier. When the CEO of C-Industries tries to use the experiment to make his own army of meta-humans the scientist tries to release Frank. After a series of saves, Frank takes refuge in Michael’s garage then to take refuge in an abandoned warehouse. Frank is sarcastic, with good leadership skills; sometimes emotions get the better of him. Plagues by self doubt that is often hidden by humor. Despite fighting skills ends up mostly overpowering his opponents with brute strength. In a world of human nukes and tanks, Infantry is a lone soldier on the front lines never giving up even when he’s often over powered but this hardly affects him when he uses his razor sharp wit leading to the downfall of bigger foes occasionally. ' ' Jack West/The Soldier After his brother goes missing Jack looks for Frank and is eager to find out where he is feeling deep down his brother may still be alive. Jack when he first starts out is not a very well trained character in fact Frank saves his life. Jack having taken self defense from his father a detective for the NYPD, Jack worked into looking for what he could find and Frank tried to keep him out of the fight. Jack eager to help and being stubborn leaps into the action after he nearly dies, Frank promises he will train him and he will not do anything until he sees fit. Jack actually leads Frank to coming back home. Jack is very heavily inspired by Infantry and driven by the aspiration to be like his older brother. Jack is still young and searching for his path and believes that the hero work is the path he wants to take. Much like Frank, he is sarcastic, and trained to be a good leader; sometimes letting emotions get the better of him. ' ' Abilities: · Enhanced Strength · Enhanced Speed · Agility · Highly Skilled Fighter · High Level Intellect ' ' Tech & Weaponry: · Fire Arms · Knock out gas · Mask · Mini Grenades · Bo-Staff PERSONALITY PHYSICAL APPEARANCE ' '